world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
04122014RysporMaenam
gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 00:33 -- 12:33 GT: ~Maenam, hello! If it'ʃ not too mvch trovble, covld I talk to yov for a moment?~ 12:34 GT: ~I have a ʃmall favor I'd like to aʃk of yov, if that'ʃ all right.~ 12:34 AC: totes shore Rysporbro 12:34 AC: whatts up ??? 12:35 GT: ~Well, recently Doir told me abovt a hvman cvʃtom called 'marriage'.~ 12:36 GT: ~It ʃeemʃ like a very nice idea, and I'd qvite like to carry it ovt if I can, bvt there iʃ a ʃlight hitch that I waʃ hoping yov covld help me overcome.~ 12:37 GT: ~Yov ʃee, the bride and groom mvʃt wear ʃpecial garmentʃ crafted ʃpecifically for the 'marriage'.~ 12:37 AC: =:O 12:37 AC: =:D 12:37 AC: say 12:37 AC: noo 12:37 AC: moore 12:37 AC: NIADIS ORIQINAL BRIDE AND QROOM SUIIIIIITE 12:38 GT: ~Haha, I knew I covld covnt on yov.~ 12:38 AC: omq ummmm 12:38 AC: buuuuuttt 12:38 AC: itll bee like 12:38 AC: a little bitt before I cann worrk on it 12:39 GT: ~Oh, that'ʃ all right. Take all the time yov need on thiʃ. There iʃn't really a ʃet date for the 'marriage' jvʃt yet.~ 12:39 AC: omq omq sooooo 12:39 AC: whose the luuuuuucky coupple ??? 12:41 GT: ~...All right, liʃten, before I tell yov, yov need to know that whatever Beav might ʃay to the contrary, thiʃ iʃ entirely my own idea, and not the reʃvlt of ʃome...ʃPELL. ʃhe iʃ entirely WRONG in thiʃ regard.~ 12:42 AC: um 12:42 AC: okay ?? 12:42 GT: ~Excellent.~ 12:42 GT: ~In any caʃe, aʃ I ʃaid, it'ʃ not exactly official yet, bvt...~ 12:43 GT: ~I have fallen head over heelʃ for the Empreʃʃ.~ 12:43 GT: ~Not OVR Empreʃʃ, or yov, goodneʃʃ no.~ 12:43 AC: =:O 12:43 AC: wow !!! 12:44 AC: omq conqraaaaaattttsss =:D 12:44 GT: ~Haha, thank yov! 3=:)~ 12:44 AC: OMQ !!! 12:44 AC: THAT MEANS 12:44 AC: I QETT TO MAKE DRESSESS FOR TWWOOOO ROYAL WEDDINNQS !!! 12:45 GT: ~Two? Do tell.~ 12:45 AC: oh ummmmmm 12:45 AC: so liike yu knoww howw I tolld yu 12:45 AC: abouut the advisorydude herre in my lannd ??? 12:46 AC: the carrpetyadvisorydude I meean 12:46 GT: ~Hrm, it'ʃ not ringing any bellʃ.~ 12:46 AC: oh whale 12:46 AC: thee carpetydudes here um 12:46 AC: kiinda hate me ?? 12:47 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, yov told me abovt THAT.~ 12:47 AC: well the carpetyydude tooooootes tolld them to haate me 12:47 AC: soo were marryinnq Kate to him to qett into the paalace 12:48 GT: ~Oh dear.~ 12:48 GT: ~I hope ʃhe'ʃ all right with it, conʃidering ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt heard abovt...Kikate.~ 12:49 AC: yeahh ummm 12:49 AC: she 12:49 AC: diddnt like seem too happyy aboutt it 12:49 AC: butt she looks soooooo pretty 12:49 AC: I meaan asside from the frownninq and junnk 12:51 GT: ~The poor girl. At leaʃt it'ʃ not an actval 'marriage'. That might provide ʃome ʃmall comfort.~ 12:51 AC: lolol truee 12:51 AC: I meann 12:51 AC: I woulldve done it but uhhhh 12:51 AC: yeahh I thiink they woulld notice me 12:51 AC: annd um 12:51 AC: Rilset is 12:51 AC: uhhhh 12:51 GT: ~...ʃlightly diʃtvrbing cvrrently?~ 12:52 AC: yeah 12:52 AC: lets 12:52 AC: lets not tallk about Rilset riqqht now 12:52 GT: ~Agreed.~ 12:53 GT: ~I hope my own pen won't provide me with ʃvch a draʃtic perʃonality change, whenever I get the chance to alchemize it.~ 12:53 AC: yeahh um 12:53 AC: speeakinq of thatt 12:54 GT: ~Oh - that remindʃ me. Did yov ever tell me abovt yovr own pen? It'ʃ jvʃt that I waʃ chatting with Doir recently, and I realized I have no recollection of ever hearing abovt it, mvch leʃʃ itʃ power ʃet.~ 12:54 AC: oh uhhh 12:54 AC: yeahh 12:54 AC: I turnned into a preetty posstal princess 12:54 AC: but uhh 12:54 AC: Im knot really surre about how it woorks ??? 12:55 AC: liike I donnt know whhat to do too chanqe and junnk 12:55 GT: ~ʃomething to do with...ʃtampʃ...poʃʃibly?~ 12:56 GT: ~Bvt how do I KNOW that, iʃ the qveʃtion?~ 12:56 AC: liike 12:56 AC: oh uhh 12:56 AC: I quuess maybe its liike 12:56 AC: differennt for errybody ??? 12:57 GT: ~What iʃ?~ 12:57 AC: whatt yu turn intoo 12:57 AC: and howw yu act and junk 12:57 AC: I meann uhh 12:57 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, that I'm certain of. It'ʃ affected by what yov alchemize the pen with.~ 12:58 GT: ~It 'prototypeʃ' it, mvch like a ʃprite.~ 12:58 GT: ~Have yov tried looking to ʃee if there'ʃ an inʃcription on the pen? That might be a keyword for the tranʃformation.~ 12:59 GT: ~That'ʃ how it iʃ with Doir'ʃ, at the very leaʃt.~ 12:59 AC: oh wow 12:59 AC: Im liike 12:59 AC: so dumb 12:59 AC: theres totes a thinnq on the sidde 01:00 GT: ~What doeʃ it ʃay?~ 01:01 GT: ((i think it was 'pretty postal princess power make up')) 01:02 AC: ummm "Pretty Postal Princess Power Make Up" 01:02 AC: I probbably shoulldnt actually read itt out looud riqht noww thouqhh 01:02 AC: were uhhh 01:02 AC: like totes incoqnito and junnk 01:03 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, that'ʃ probably wiʃe then.~ 01:03 AC: I liike 01:03 AC: woulldnt be too worried 01:04 AC: Im totes shore that Rilset is uhh 01:04 AC: likke a weiird special case 01:05 GT: ~Well, the more draʃtic perʃonality ʃhiftʃ ʃeem to wear off after a while. In Doir'ʃ early ʃtageʃ of magical girl-dom, he waʃ borderline OBʃEʃʃED with jvʃtice.~ 01:05 GT: ~He'ʃ calmed down a fair amovnt now, thovgh.~ 01:05 AC: lolol 01:06 AC: I do thiink I was uhhh 01:06 AC: supes into maill and junnk there for a biit 01:06 GT: ~Oh, yov've tranʃformed already? When waʃ that?~ 01:07 AC: oh uhhh 01:08 AC: it wass on matesprit day whenn I qott hooked upp with Mr. Postman 01:08 AC: rememberr ??? 01:09 GT: ~...No, not really. I remember waking vp on the floor of Leon'ʃ library with myʃteriovʃ itemʃ in my ʃylladex and a ʃtrange ʃenʃe of accompliʃhment.~ 01:09 AC: =:\ 01:09 AC: yeahh like 01:09 AC: errybody sayys thatt 01:10 AC: lolsiqh 01:10 GT: ~Did...ʃomething elʃe happen?~ 01:10 AC: yeahh we all liike 01:10 AC: totes viisited Scarlet's placce 01:10 AC: annd Mr. Postman liike 01:11 AC: said I wass his princess =:#) 01:11 AC: annnnnnnd then thinqs were normal I quess ??? 01:11 GT: ~REALLY?~ 01:11 GT: ~Well, that wovld explain an awfvl lot, come to think of it. Thovgh why ovr memorieʃ were wiped, I honeʃtly have no idea.~ 01:12 AC: lol yeah totes 01:14 GT: ~Alʃo, it'ʃ good to know Jack iʃn't advanced enovgh to hack into ovr ʃylladiceʃ jvʃt yet. I mvʃt admit I waʃ a tad worried abovt that poʃʃibility.~ 01:14 AC: lol yeahh that 01:15 AC: woulld be supes bad I thiink 01:21 AC: hmm I thiink like 01:21 AC: were totes qooinq to be moovinq for awwhile 01:21 AC: this place is suuuuupes huuqe 01:22 GT: ~I can imagine. Large, ʃplendorovʃ caʃtleʃ ʃeemto be a theme in ovr Landʃ cvrrently. The Empreʃʃ' ʃpire iʃ moʃt impreʃʃive.~ 01:23 GT: ~I think it might be carved ovt of a ʃingle block of pvre jade. It reflectʃ the biolvmineʃcent algae nearby, making it ʃhimmer qvite beavtifvlly.~ 01:23 AC: =:O 01:24 AC: omq that sound suuuuuupes leqit !!! 01:24 GT: ~It iʃ indeed 'ʃvpeʃ legit'. Mvch like itʃ owner.~ 01:25 AC: lolol soooooo 01:25 AC: howw leqit is the emperessdude ?? 01:26 GT: ~All of the legit, Maenam.~ 01:26 GT: ~All of it.~ 01:27 AC: =:O !!!!! 01:28 AC: omqqqqqq 01:28 AC: thatts a lott of leqit 01:29 GT: ~ʃhe iʃ AMAZING. Her voice iʃ ʃo gentle and ʃoft. It'ʃ almoʃt aʃ if it careʃʃeʃ one'ʃ avricvlar ʃponge clotʃ. Her ʃkin iʃ ʃoft and delicate, the moʃt delicate I've ever come acroʃʃ. And the Empreʃʃ herʃelf - ʃhe'ʃ kind, and graciovʃ, and yet alʃo very lonely, I think. When ʃhe aʃked if ʃhe covld hold my hand, ʃhe ʃaid ʃhe hadn't tovched anyone in YEARʃ. My heart nearly broke.~ 01:29 GT: ~I wovld do abʃolvtely anything for her.~ 01:30 AC: =:D=:D=:D 01:30 AC: omqomqomq 01:30 AC: soooooooo romaaaaaantic 01:30 AC: lolswoon 01:30 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 01:30 AC: omq ill totes qet startted on yur weddinq stuff like 01:31 AC: like asap 01:31 AC: no liike 01:31 AC: double asap 01:31 AC: triple asap ??? 01:31 AC: QUINTUPLE ASAP !!! 01:31 GT: ~THE AMOVNT OF AʃAPʃ Iʃ TOO DARN HIGH! 3=:3~ 01:32 AC: lololol 01:33 GT: ~In all ʃeriovʃneʃʃ, thank yov ʃo mvch, Maenam. It meanʃ a lot to me that yov're doing thiʃ for me.~ 01:33 AC: lolol its suuuuupes cool Rysporbro 01:33 AC: Ill qett to sketchinq riqht away 01:34 GT: ~Excellent! Thank yov again!~ 01:36 AC: lol takke it easy Rysporbro =:D 01:37 GT: ~I'll let yov get ʃtarted on thoʃe ʃketcheʃ, then. I think they're ʃerving the horʃ d'oevvreʃ now, in any caʃe.~ 01:37 GT: ~I'll talk to yov ʃoon, Maenambro!~ 01:37 AC: laaaaater !!! -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 01:37 --